


Come Dance With Me

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Human, Blow Jobs, Erotic Photography, Exhibitionism, M/M, Male Sibling Incest, Masturbation, Pole Dancing, Twincest, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Twins Castiel and Jimmy Novak perform in front of their cousin Lucifer's camera.





	Come Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on tumblr @mrsimoshen
> 
> Created for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Cas/Jimmy on my Bingo card.  
> Created for SPN Rare Ship Bingo for the square "Jimmy" on my Bingo card.

Jimmy Novak finishes warming up and stretching with a happy smile. He’s already wearing the get-up their client requested – black shorts, black biker boots, black, fingerless gloves – and feeling comfortable with it. He grins when he spots his twin walking out of the small room make-up set their stuff up in. Castiel looks gorgeous, dressed in soft pink shorts and a matching lace bustier, strappy high heels on his feet. The make-up has his features a little softer, his eyes a little larger, his lips looking plumper than usual with soft pink lip gloss.

“You look damn hot,” Cas tells him, fidgeting a little with the bustier. Jimmy snorts and walks around to help Cas straighten the slightly twisted band of the garment.

“You look gorgeous,” he murmurs. “I kind of want to ravish you right now.”

“If you do, Anna is going to kill you,” Cas looks over his shoulder and grins. “Keep yourself under control, Jimmy.”

“Yeah, don’t want to get killed by my own cousin, thanks.” Jimmy steps back and looks Cas up and down again slowly. “I’m going to enjoy today.”

Cas chuckles, letting his twin look his fill. “Exhibitionist.”

“Guilty as charged,” Jimmy grins. “That’s why we took this job, remember?”

This job is a little more risqué than what they usually do. Jimmy and Cas have been taking erotic modeling jobs since they turned eighteen, they are no strangers to erotic shoots and wearing little to no clothing in front of a camera, but this shoot is different. Once, the photographer is their own cousin (which is the reason they agreed to doing this at all. Lucifer and Michael know of their relationship, have known since there was more than the “normal” twin relationship between them.) and second… well, the client is a magazine, and the request they made was more than specific.

“I remember,” Cas hums, turning to walk past Jimmy and in the direction of the room where their cousin is already setting up his equipment. “And I’m going to enjoy today, too.”

The room where the actual shooting is going to take place is already set up for them, one wall draped in dark fabric, the metal pole in front of it gleaming in the spotlights. Michael is standing at one of the spotlights, adjusting it to his brother’s direction, Lucifer himself half-hidden behind his camera. There’s already music playing softly in the background, and Jimmy chuckles as he notices Michael lightly swaying his hips to the beat.

“Want to dance with us, Michael?”

Their eldest cousin looks over his shoulder with a grin. “You’re way better than me,” he replies, then glances at Lucifer. “Happy with this one?”

“Yeah, thanks, Micha.” Lucifer straightens and smiles a greeting at the twins. “Damn, you look good, kids.”

“Will you ever stop calling us that?” Cas mock-complains with a pout. “We’re 25, Lucifer.”

Michael laughs as he comes over to lean against his brother. “He won’t.”

“Damn right I won’t.” Lucifer grins. “Still five years older than you are, Cassie.”

Cas glares and Jimmy chuckles. “Let’s get to it, before you bend Cas over your knee, Lucifer. Not that I’d complain, mind, but we do need to get a job done. How do you want us?”

“On the pole,” Lucifer turns serious and points. “First Jimmy, then Cassie. Pick the poses you want, try holding them but don’t risk an injury for the sake of a photo. You already know the rest they want to see, I’m trusting you to deliver without directions from me or Micha.”

Jimmy nods, stretching again. “Anything specific you want to have?”

“Flirt,” Lucifer grins again, “and I want both of you visibly hard when we get started, so feel free to grope each other. Unless you need help with that part?”

“Brat,” Michael murmurs affectionately as Jimmy laughs.

“You just want to get your hands on us again,” he lightly teases, already reaching to pull Cas into his arms. His twin leans into him with a low purr.

“I admit to nothing,” Lucifer laughs nonetheless, watching as Jimmy slowly runs his hands over Cas’ body and down to his cock, stroking and teasing him through the satin. Cas sighs and slowly rubs a hand over Jimmy’s dick through his own pants, and Jimmy hums and rocks into the touch.

“They’re so damn pretty together,” Michael murmurs, wrapped around Lucifer and watching them, too. “We really should seduce them back into our bed sometime.”

“We should,” Lucifer agrees, and Jimmy can feel Cas shiver at the promise in that voice. He smiles at his cousin.

“We’ll talk after the shoot?”

“Oh, we will,” Lucifer agrees, watching them with a hungry look. “But for now… get in position, Jimmy. Time to work.”

 

Losing himself in the music and the motions of dancing is easy, even if Jimmy is aware of the camera, of the flash going off every now and then. Still, as he spins lazily around the pole and pulls himself up and into one pose after the other, his surroundings fade into the background a little. He smiles when Cas saunters up to him and neatly slides into the dance with him, moving slow and sinuous and tempting, and then it’s Jimmy chasing Cas around the pole. Cas lets him pull him in every few steps and then slips free again after rubbing up against him, or rocking his hips into Jimmy’s, or stroking hungry hands over his body, flirting without words.

Jimmy smiles and follows the sinuous movements of his twin’s body, his arousal burning higher the longer they dance around the cold metal of the pole, his twin a hot, sexy prey and partner at the same time.

The music fades, and Cas comes to a stop on his knees, upper body bent backwards and his outstretched wrists touching the floor, and Jimmy growls a little from where he’s hanging off the pole with one arm and one leg. He can hear Michael’s soft groan, and then Lucifer’s rough voice.

“Jimmy, get him.”

Permission to wreck his twin given, Jimmy wastes no time in sinking down over Cas’ still form, running hungry hands over his skin. Cas gasps and arches his back, and Jimmy takes the unvoiced invitation and licks delicately over and around one nipple through the lace of the bustier. He’s dimly aware of Lucifer coming closer with his camera and looks up straight at him with his tongue still playing with Cas’ hard nipple. Lucifer moans quietly as the camera clicks several times.

“Gorgeous,” their cousin praises, and Jimmy smirks and pulls Cas into a hard kiss. His twin moans and rocks his hips up, and Jimmy grabs his ass and squeezes once before letting go and standing again. He leans against the pole, smirking down at Cas, and makes a beckoning motion with one hand before stretching both arms high above his head and gripping the cold metal. “Come here, baby. I want you to suck me nice and good,” he purrs.

Cas groans, sitting up. He doesn’t stand, instead crawling over on his hands and knees, eyes on Jimmy’s until he’s kneeling between the heavy boots. His lip gloss is smeared already and leaves a gleaming pink stain on Jimmy’s patent leather pants as Cas mouths over the prominent bulge of Jimmy’s hard cock before using his teeth to pull the buttons open.

“Oh, that’s a nice sight,” Jimmy breathes, then moans as his cock springs free from the confinement of his pants. “Hands behind your back, Cas.”

Cas blinks up at him, his lashes even darker because of the mascara, and crosses his wrists behind his back before leaning in and licking along the hard cock in front of him. Jimmy groans, watching hungrily as Cas licks over the head several times before sucking him in. Cas has no gag reflex to speak of and goes down all the way immediately until his nose brushes Jimmy’s belly, and Jimmy moans and lightly thrusts his hips forward. Cas pulls back a little and whines, and Jimmy laughs.

“Your pace then,” he purrs, then moans again as Cas starts bobbing his head up and down, sucking him eagerly. “Fuck, baby, your mouth is amazing.”

Cas purrs, fluttering his lashes, and keeps on sucking his cock, and Jimmy moans and lets his twin set his own pace, his own arousal burning higher with every lick and suck. “Close,” he finally warns and groans as Cas just hums and sucks him down harder.

It doesn’t take much more for him to come, finally breaking eye contact as his back arches and he fills Cas’ mouth with his release. Cas pulls back slowly, panting for breath, and Jimmy curses as he looks back down at his twin.

Cas’ own cock is a hard outline in his soft pink satin pants, his mouth full and pouty from sucking him, and there’s still cum clinging to his lips where he couldn’t swallow everything.

“Fuck, you look amazing.”

Cas blushes, looking up at him. “Please, Jimmy,” he breathes.

“Want to come, baby?” Jimmy asks, slowly letting his arms slide down the pole at his back. Cas nods eagerly. “Lie back, then, same position as before.”

Cas moans, sinking back into the bend position he was in earlier, arms stretched out above his head. Jimmy purrs. “Very pretty. Now then… touch yourself, baby. Let’s see you come for us.”

Cas mewls and reaches for his cock, pulling it out of his pants and starting to stroke hard and fast. Jimmy groans as he watches. “How close are you, Cassie?”

“So close,” Cas moans, twisting his wrist on every stroke. “Fuck…”

“Come for us, Cassie,” Jimmy purrs, “let us see you lose it, baby.”

Castiel moans and arches and comes over his hand, painting his belly in white spurts. Jimmy groans, hears both Lucifer and Michael echo the sound. He watches Cas breathe for a moment longer before slowly sinking down next to him, pulling him into his arms gently. Cas sighs and nuzzles into him affectionately.

Jimmy blinks as a warm blanket is draped over both of them, looking up at Michael, who smiles and crouches down to run gentle fingers through his sweaty hair.

“Rest, both of you,” his eldest cousin tells them. “That was beautiful, and really fucking hot. Take your time”

Jimmy nods, smiling back and tugging Cas further into his hold. “Thanks.”

 

Shooting in their cousins’ apartment has its definite advantages, and being able to take a long, hot shower and then curling up on a comfortable couch and watching Michael work his magic on the photos Lucifer took is very high on the list.

And if, later that evening, Cas gets to watch as Jimmy writhes and moans between his cousins?

Well, there’s no photographic evidence of _that_ , so really, it never happened, did it?


End file.
